


Being Happy

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce realizes Clark's part in his life (which means just some short superbat fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Happy

Bruce and Clark laid together in a room of the Wayne Manor, not really doing anything except cuddling. After a eventful month with even more villains than usual (thirty politically bonded planets decided at once that it would be a good idea go attack earth, plus the usual stuff like Arkham escapes, Joker trying to turn Batman evil by killing everyone except him, etc...), both weren't up for anything more than sleep. 

But suddenly Bruce sat up straightly, saying "I just realized something" with a undertone Clark couldn't define. 

So he sat up, too, and hugged his lover from behind.   
"What's wrong?", he asked, clearly concerned. 

Bruce smiled softly and covered one of Clark's hands, resting above his chest, with his own.

"Nothing.", he mumbled, pressing his boyfriend's hand reassuringly, before he got out of the embrace gently to turn around and face him. 

"It's just... I'm happy."

Clark's confused face turned into a smiling one. "That's a good thing, right?"

Bruce nodded, then looked down for a moment, almost shyly, before meeting Clark's gaze again. 

"It's just... With everything happening around here, especially in Gotham-" Bruce cleared his throat.

"What I mean is that I wasn't happy for such a long time, I guess I just forgot that's an option, I forgot what it feels like. I... Thank you for reminding me."

Clark forced himself to not show any sadness for the man who deserved so, so much more, because he didn't want Bruce to confuse it with pity. 

Instead he cupped his face, closing the distance between their lips, only stopping when their mouths were nearly touching. 

He whispered: "There's nothing else I'd love to do more, Bruce.", with so much meaning that the other man couldn't stop himself, moving forward to kiss his one true love.


End file.
